


can't take my eyes off of you

by Paladin-Pile (UserFromPluto)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Art, M/M, Soft Boys, just pure happiness, lots of love, these two deserve happiness tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UserFromPluto/pseuds/Paladin-Pile
Summary: Keith and Shiro just really love each other.





	can't take my eyes off of you

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote as soon as I saw [this precious art by @Xandriella/a>](https://xandriella.tumblr.com/post/161881317823/i-have-decided-what-i-want-for-my-commission-that)

 

 

   Never in a million years would Keith have described himself as a romantic. 

   Everyone knew he was rational and driven, not skilled with people or emotions. He misunderstood things and hurt people without meaning too, leaving him with only confusion and sadness when he was kicked aside. For the longest time he thought something was wrong with him, and learned to avoid human interaction and to treat people with only clinical courtesy and respect. It was better not to feel.

   Never in a million years would Keith have seen himself here, slowly ambling through a park on a cool autumn evening, tucked under the arm of someone who had walked right through the walls around his heart like they weren’t even there. If past Keith could see himself now, staring up at Shiro’s face with wonder and love practically dripping out of his eyes, he would have scoffed in disbelief. But here he was, heart full to bursting and happily, helplessly, in love.

   Keith continued to watch Shiro as he talked, basking in the weight of Shiro’s arm that was hooked over his shoulders, hand dangling down over Keith’s chest. Shiro was gentle and genuine, a lovable dork that had his own insecurities but hid them in order to help others. He didn’t have a set of expectations of how Keith should act and try to force him to fit them. He was soft and strong and full of life, but the most unbelievable thing of all was that _he loved Keith back._

   Keith must have zoned out in this thoughts, because after awhile he noticed Shiro looking at him with amusement, suppressing a smirk as he waited for Keith to come back. Jolting out of his thoughts, Keith blushed and looked away, making Shiro chuckle and tip his head to rest against Keith’s.

   “What were you thinking about?” he asked, and Keith blushed harder, looking down at his toes.

    “Nothing,” he says, embarrassed, and Shiro hums, reaching up to brush the hair out of Keith’s eyes. They were both wearing their favorite beanies, Keith’s a dark red and Shiro’s a light blue. The pin Keith had gotten him–an outstretched mechanical wing– was nestled in the fabric, its silver, red, and teal colors gleaming in the late-afternoon sun. It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as the person wearing it. 

   Shiro caught Keith’s eye and raised his eyebrows, making the shorter boy grin bashfully. They held eye contact for a few seconds before bursting into giggles, Keith shaking his head.

   “Dork,” he said fondly, nudging the taller boy with his shoulder.

   “Nerd,” Shiro replied, hooking his elbow around Keith’s neck and tugging him closer. Keith breathed deeply and melted into the solid warmth of Shiro’s body, feeling the soft cotton of Shiro’s t-shirt against his skin. Thoughts of the car accident that had nearly taken Shiro’s life came unbidden to his mind, a tragedy that had left Shiro with half an arm and a long scar across his face. A similar scar on his forehead had turned the forelock of his hair white, and Keith would never forget how he had sat at Shiro’s bedside during the weeks it had taken him to wake up, sick with fear and watching the color fade from the strands of hair falling over his beloved’s face.

  Pushing the painful thoughts away, he turned closer to Shiro’s side, resting his face in the crook of the taller boy’s neck. He could feel Shiro’s pulse fluttering against his cheek, and sighed as Shiro’s fingers began carding through his hair.

    “You ok?” Shiro asked. The familiar rumble of his voice flowed through Keith like a warm shiver, and Keith nodded. 

  “Yeah,” he murmured. “Just love you.”

    Shiro’s arms moved to wrap around him, and a second later Keith felt smiling lips press to the top of his head. Without warning, Shiro began humming a tune, and as soon he recognized the song Keith jumped back sharply, casting wide-eyed glances around them.

   “Oh no!” Keith interrupted, “No no no. Nope.” He began trying to push Shiro off but Shiro kept humming, a playful grin spreading on his face as he took Keith’s hand and stepped methodically backwards. His eyes were twinkling with mischief and he began to dance with a goofy shoulder-shuffle, making ‘ _duh duh DUP duh-duh’_ sounds through the instrumental bridge. When he finally took a deep breath Keith face-palmed in mortification, knowing there was no stopping him now.

_“I LOVE YOU BABY_

_AND IF IT’S QUITE ALRIGHT I NEED YOU BABY_

_TO WARM THE LONELY NIGHT_

_I LOVE YOU BABYYY_

_TRUST IN ME WHEN I SAAAAAAAAY!”_

    Shiro belted out the lyrics, not caring that people were watching and a few ducks had fled to the pond in panic. He was smiling so big his eyes were squinted shut, and although Keith’s face was bright red he he couldn’t help but laugh, reluctantly joining Shiro in a very energetic (on Shiro’s part) swing dance in the middle of a crowded park.

_“OH PRETTY BABY_

_DON’T BRING ME DOWN I PRAY_

_OH PRETTY BABY_

_NOW THAT I’VE FOUND YOU, STAY…”_

   His voice quieted and he pulled them closer together, gaze so tender it made Keith’s breath catch. Keith found himself joining in on the last line, and their voices blended together.

  _“And let me love you, baby,_

_Let me love you…”_

   For a moment they stood in silence, gazing into each other’s eyes, until Keith spoke up and broke the moment.

   “I should never have gotten you that Franki Valli album,” he bemoaned, and Shiro giggled, ducking his head to touch his forehead to Keith’s.

    “You don’t mean that,” he teased knowingly, and Keith gave a fake long-suffering sigh, unable to hide a fond smile.

    “No, but that’s our secret,” he instructed, and Shiro nodded, closing the distance in a kiss.

    “My lips are sealed,” he murmured into Keith’s mouth.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @paladin-pile


End file.
